Dante's Inferno
by Dante02
Summary: A short time after all of the evil organizations in the world have been defeated. The Kanto and Hoenn Dex holders come across a mysterious person that says that a new organization has appeared. Who is he, and what does this new organization want? How powerful is this organization, and can the Dex holders stop them? (Shippings will be added in later chapters.)
1. The First Spark

**Author's section**

 **The first thing I should start off with is if anyone has read my other story, "The Outlier." (Which has been deleted upon publication of this story.) Why did I delete that story? Well the best way I can put it, is that "The Outlier" was just a rough draft of this story. "The Outlier" was also just terrible in my opinion. It had too much missing information in it... For example, all of the Pokedex holders met up with no prior backstory, nor did I ever think off adding a backstory when I was working on the story. I also had plans for shipping's to be included, but they were too rushed with almost no build up. Another thing is that I rushed most of my chapters because I was trying to put out a new chapter every month, which meant that there was high quantity, but low quality. I also didn't like the way that I had made the story, because there was just some confusing parts to it, and the beginning just wasn't written the way I wanted it to. I was actually just going to re-edit the existing chapters, but I discovered that I was going to have to remake the chapters. So I decided 'Why not make a new story?' So I did and this is the result of my failure. So I hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. The beginning of the story may be a little... long and boring, so you can skip it if you want to. If any of you have a possible fix for the beginning,... I'm all ears.**

Sapphire's POV

It was seven in the morning when I woke up from the bright rays of light shining on my face. I took a few seconds to lay in my bed and stretch, before I finally sat up and looked outside of my open window to find that it was a cool, summer morning. As I got out of bed I looked at the poke balls on the nightstand next to my bed, to see that all of my Pokémon were wide awake and ready to start the day. At the sight of their excitement, I started to hurry up and get dressed and ready to go outside and take a nice, early morning walk. Since Ruby, Emerald, and I begged our seniors to train us, Which was about a month and a half ago, we haven't gotten a single break for ourselves. Today was the one day that we could actually take a break from our training, and I wasn't going to waste a single minute of it. I quickly gathered up all of the poke balls on my nightstand and attached them to my belt.

Once that was done, I walked over to my open window, grabbed the side of the window frame, put my foot on the window sill, and jumped from the second story window onto the ground with a small "thud". Once I had landed, I quickly discovered which direction I had to go to get to a secret place, that I found while training and started running towards it. After a few minutes of running, I slowed down to a walking pace so that I could enjoy the calming feeling I got from the familiar nature around me.

As I walked the quiet path that I had walked a few times previously. I both heard and saw something that I thought that I never would. I heard a loud explosion emanate from almost out of nowhere, causing me to jump. I then heard another explosion. This one I was able to find the source of. Which was what looked like to be a round, pink colored portal in the sky. As I watched the portal, waiting for another explosion. I saw something get shot through the portal with an even louder explosion. I then watched the object crash into the ground, and create a small dust cloud around it which the wind blew away with ease.

I looked back up at the portal to see that it was quickly shrinking in size until it completely disappeared. My thoughts then got pulled away from the now gone portal and towards the object that had come through it, and as I ran over to whatever had come out of the portal. When I got within a few yards of the object, I realized that it was actually a person. As I realized that it was a person, I quickly ran over to the person's side. As I did so, I realized that this person was a boy, who looked to be about the same height as me but a lot stockier. He had short, dark, dirty blonde hair which had brighter, clumped patches in it, which I realized after a few seconds that it was dried mud. I also noticed that he was wearing some rather questionable clothes.

The kid had on a dark blue hoodie, which was ripped up in multiple places. The kid also had on what looked to be a pair of dark blue, almost black shorts that, just like his hoodie, was ripped in multiple areas. The only thing that wasn't damaged very badly was the pair of black and grey sneakers he had on, and what appeared to be a black bandanna, which loosely hung around the collar of his shirt.

"What the heck happened to you kid?" I asked out loud as I stared at the kid in disbelief. I then noticed that multiple spots on his face and neck were turning a sickly yellowish-green color, which I realized were bruises. I was pulled out of my disbelief state by a loud beeping sound and I started to look around to find the source of the beeping. I mentally kicked myself for not knowing any better that it was coming from my Pokedex.

I then reached into my back pocket, pulled out my Pokedex and opened it. "Hey Sapphire?" I heard a familiar voice say. "Are you okay? Ruby's Kirlia just started freaking out." The voice said again as I realized that it was Emerald talking to me. "Hello! Anyone there!" Emerald yelled as I finally found the words to say.

"Rald?" I quietly mumbled.

"Yeah? What's up?" Emerald asked with an undertone of confusion in his voice.

"Well it's kinda hard to believe." I slowly mumbled as I stood up and walked a few steps away from the unconscious kid.

"Ugh! Just tell me already Wild girl." Emerald snapped at me.

"Okay!" I yelled back at him. "When I was walking, I... I saw some kid crash fall from the sky and crash into the ground." I spat out as I turned around and looked back at the kid.

"Wait a second! What in the name of Arceus do you mean some kid just came crashing down from the sky!?" Emerald yelled at me in shock.

"I mean exactly what I said croissant head, a portal opened up in the air and this kid just got blasted through and crashed into the ground right in front of me." I said to Emerald slightly irritated at his inability to process anything important.

"Is the kid alive?" Emerald asked, as he ignored my insult towards him.

"Yeah, he's breathing... barely." I said as I looked at the bruised, beaten, scratched up, and unconscious kid laying on the ground in front of me. His chest barely rising and falling with every breathe he took.

"Sapphire?" Emerald asked after a few seconds, taking my attention away from the kid.

"Yeah Rald?" I asked, looking at my Pokedex.

"How far away are you from the nearest hospital?" Rald asked, sounding slightly preoccupied.

"I'm at least about ten miles away from the nearest one." I said as I searched my brain for an idea to help the kid.

"How about the house?" Rald asked referring to professor Oak's lab.

"I'm about two miles away from the house." I replied.

"Sapphire." Rald said after a few seconds of silence. "Does it look like he needs any special medical treatment?"

"No." I said a few seconds later, after I took the time to scan the kid's body, and made sure that none of his bones were broken, or that he had any really bad internal damage to the point of it being visible on the outside of his body. "He's beat up, has a few small scrapes, and probably a concussion, but he doesn't need any urgent medical care."

"Are you sure?" Emerald asked with an undertone of worry in his voice.

"I'm positive Rald." I said reassuringly.

"Then do you think that you could carry the kid to the house?" Emerald asked with a worried sigh.

"Yeah, I can carry him back to the house no problem." I said as I finally understood what Rald was getting at.

"Then bring the kid here. I'll tell everyone the story, and we'll decide what to do once you get

here." Rald said confidently

"Okay Rald." I said as I closed my pokedex.

"Please." I heard someone say, causing me to jump back a bit. I quickly looked around to try and find the source of the sound. Only for my eyes to land upon the kid.

"Kid?" I asked the kid, as I saw that his eyes were still closed.

I then watched as he lifted his right hand into the air, and said "Don't... Go."

"What are ya sayin kid?"" I asked, as I walked over to him and kneeled down next to him.

"I'm... Sorry." The kid finished as his hand went completely limp, and hit the ground next to him with a small "thud."

"Hey kid?... Hey!" I yelled at the kid, but only to find that it was no use as he had fallen completely unconscious.

"Well." I said to myself as I stood up. "I guess that I should grab you and get back to the house." I said as I tried to think of a way to safely move him without injuring him.

After a few seconds I quietly mumbled. "Sorry kid." as I let out a defeated sigh as I had failed to come up with a plan to safely move him. After I did that, I then bent down next to the kid, carefully placing him so his waist was directly over my right shoulder. "Man you're heavy kid." I exclaimed out loud, as I stood up with the kid dangling off my shoulder. "Well let's go!" I said as I turned towards the direction of the house and started walking, until I noticed that Rono's poke ball was wiggling.

"What's wrong Rono?" I asked as I plucked the poke ball off of my belt and looked at it.

The poke ball then opened up, releasing a bright flash of light. When the light faded, I saw the huge steel type standing before me. "Rono?" I asked as the steel type turned away from me and went towards the direction of the place where the kid had landed. Rono then bent down and picked up a black object that I couldn't quite make out.

As Rono walked back towards me, I noticed that the object that he was holding was a black, backpack. When Rono had given it to me and returned to his poke ball, I looked at the bag a little closer and I noticed that the bag had only one strap and had dark blue accents. As I looked at it I noticed that the bag matched the clothing that the kid was wearing.

"Great." I said as I grabbed the bag from Rono. "Just what I needed. Another fashion freak."

"Rrrrh." Rono mumbled at my comment.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at the steel type.

Rono simply shook his armored head from side to side at me, as he tapped the button on his poke ball. Which released a bright flash of light that quickly enveloped the steel type, and after Rono was back in his poke ball. I then turned around, and started walking towards the house once again, but I was still slightly distracted by what Rono was trying to say me that I didn't realize that I had made it to the house until I smacked my face into the front door with a solid "Thud!".

"Ouch! What the heck?" I said to myself as I rubbed my aching forehead.

"That's what I was gonna say." I heard someone jokingly say to me.

When I looked up at the door, I saw a teenage boy who was the same height as me, with crimson eyes, and jet black hair, which was mostly covered up with a white and green hat. His clothes consisted of a skin tight red and black, short sleeve, T- shirt, and a black and gray pair of shorts that ended just under his knees.

"No ya weren't Ruby." I mumbled as I walked past him and into the house.

Ruby's POV

"No ya weren't Ruby." Sapphire mumbled, as she walked past me and into the house. Once she was inside, I then turned around and walked into the house. Closing the front door behind me, and I briskly walked until I was walking just a few steps behind the brunette.

"Hey guys." Sapphire said as she walked into a rather large room with a staircase leading up to an area which house all of our bedrooms. In the room, there were three couches that were positioned in the shape of an unfinished square.

On one couch was Blue and Yellow. Across from them were Green, Emerald, and Gold. And on the side was the empty couch that I sat down on.

"Hey Sapphire... Set the kid down here." Emerald said as he stood up, and patted a small, collapsible cot that was set up next to the couch that had Green, Emerald and Gold on it.

"Okay." Sapphire grunted as she carefully laid the kid down on the small cot.

"What's wrong Sapphire?" Yellow asked worriedly.

"Nothing." The Brunette replied with a small sigh as she placed a bag next to the foot of the cot.

"It's just that he's pretty heavy."

"Really?" Gold asked with a surprised look on his face. "I thought that you said that when you and Ruby were on your journeys, that you constantly carried Ruby around like as if he was nothing."

"And she did." I mumbled with an undertone of annoyance in my voice, as I remembered all of the times that Sapphire had literally pulled me out of situations or threw me around like a rag doll.

"Then lifting him up should be a piece of cake for you, Right Sapphire?" Gold asked as he pointed at the unconscious kid laying on the cot.

"Not exactly." Sapphire sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to Yellow.

"Why not?" Gold asked with a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Well for starters." Sapphire said as she plopped down into a chair. "Ruby is pretty much skin and bone, with a little muscle that he got during our journeys. Whereas HE, is not skin and bone." Sapphire said as she motioned to the kid. "He has more muscle on him than any of us, and if you didn't know already Gold. Muscle weighs a lot!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Well I don't think that's the only thing that made him a lot heavier." Emerald said as he turned his body towards the kid.

"What do you mean Emerald?" Red asked as he looked at the small blonde boy.

"It's because this kid has some sort of armor on." Emerald said as he pulled the kid's sleeve up on his left arm, revealing a silver gauntlet that looked like it ran the entire length of the kid's left arm.

"Why would he have armor on. Especially underneath his clothes?" Blue asked out loud as she looked at the kid like as if there was something wrong with him.

"First off, I don't know why the heck he has armor on. Second, I guess that he was hiding it, since it's not exactly normal to wear armor in public." Emerald said as he lifted a finger each time he listed off his answer.

"I would love to tell you but I know that I'm gonna pass out pretty soon." We heard a tired voice quietly say.

"Kid! You should be resting!" Sapphire yelled as she jumped up and ran over to the cot that the kid was on, and put her hands on his shoulders to keep him from trying to sit up.

"Gah!" The kid spat out in pain as Sapphire started to use some force to keep the kid pinned to the cot. "Okay! Okay! I won't move! Just stop digging your nails into my shoulders." The kid yelled as Sapphire removed her hands from his shoulders.

"Sorry about that." Sapphire said apologetically. "But you brought that on yourself."

"I know… So where the heck am I anyway?" The kid asked as he looked around at all of us for an answer.

"You're at professor Oak's lab." Red said, answering the dirty blonde's question.

"Professor Oak?" The kid asked himself as his eyes lit up in shock. "Wait! You mean that I'm in Kanto!?" The kid yelled as he tried to sit up, but Sapphire was faster and pinned him back onto the cot.

"Yeah, why are you so freaked out?" Blue asked as she looked at the kid.

"Because I was just in Sinnoh before all that… That crap happened!" The kid said as we all looked at him questionably.

"Wait a second!" Emerald blared as he bolted up from the couch he was sitting on. "What do you mean you were just in Sinnoh? What crap happened, and who the heck are you anyway?"

"I was literally just on top of Mt Coronet in Sinnoh. I was fighting some guys that were causing trouble in Sinnoh, and my name is Dante." Dante said, listing off all of the answers without missing a beat.

"Wait did you just say Dante?" Blue asked as she sat up on the couch with an alarmed look on her face.

"Yeah. Why?" Dante asked as he looked at the brunette.

"Are you... Him?" Blue asked in a monotone voice as she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Who?" Dante asked with a confused look on his face.

"Are you the sick monster that started that fire?" Blue yelled at Dante as she bolted up off of the couch and looked at the dirty blonde boy.

"Wait a minute Blue!" Gold yelled as he stood up and looked at the brunette. "What's with his name, and what fire are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the great fire that almost engulfed an entire region. The fire known as Dante's Inferno." Blue growled as she turned and looked at Dante with a cold look in her eyes that was filled with disgust and rage.

Author's section

If you could all do me a favor, please leave a review or Pm me and help me improve my current and upcoming chapters. I do not own anything related to Pokémon. I will admit that this chapter was probably pretty bad, but I promise that my other chapters will have some more plot growth. Until then take it easy and have a good day.


	2. A bright flame

**3rd Person POV**

"Hold on a second Blue!" Gold yelled at the brunette, who was currently giving Dante a stare cold enough to freeze an ocean.

"Why should I? He could be the one who started the fire that hurt all of those people and Pokemon." Blue venomously hissed at the black haired boy.

"Okay, first off." Gold sighed. "He may have the same name as the one used in the name of the fire, but that doesn't directly mean that he started the fire. Secondly. What fire are you talking about, because I've certainly never heard of it."

"You've never heard of it because the media covered it up." Blue said as she sat back down on the couch next to Yellow.

"What do ya mean the media covered it up? I mean if it was a big fire, then you can't exactly hide it." Sapphire said as she stood up and looked at Blue.

"You're right. They couldn't hide it, so they decided to say that it was a controlled fire that got out of control." Blue said as she cupped her face in her hands.

"So they said that it was a controlled fire that got out of control, but that still doesn't explain why we never saw it on the news." I said to the brunette, who was currently rubbing her temples .

"You never saw it on the news because it didn't happen in either Johto, Kanto, or Sinnoh. It happened in a region called Kalos." Blue said in an exhausted voice. "It's actually a pretty secluded region despite it's large size."

"That still doesn't tell us why no one ever talked about it. If people had gone to and from Kalos, then word of a fire would have spread." Silver said as I looked over at him, realizing that he was sitting on the couch next to Ruby.

"Well the news reporters said that since Kalos still has some undiscovered pokemon, and not to mention the weird activities that were reported there, that it was an unknown Pokemon that scientist and Pokemon researches were observing." Blue said slowly to the red haired boy.

"Okay. The unknown Pokemon I can understand, but what do you mean by weird activities?" Red asked as he looked at Blue.

"I'm not entirely sure, but supposedly people have been seeing different forms of already known Pokemon." Blue mumbled just loud enough for us to hear it.

"Different forms of already known Pokemon?" Green asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah. The weird thing is that it only happens to non-wild Pokemon in their final evolution state, and it only last for a few minutes before the Pokemon returns to its normal state." Blue said as she looked at the ceiling.

"So it's like an evolution beyond evolution." Silver mumbled to himself.

"Yeah. I heard that some researchers are calling it mega evolution." Blue said with a small sigh.

"Now that I think about it." Green said as he sat up. "I think I remember my grandfather saying something about mega evolution in a conversation with one of his colleges."

"Well well well. Did you just admit that you lowered yourself down to Blue's level?" Gold said jokingly at the spiky haired boy.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Both Blue and Green growled at Gold.

"I mean that I can't believe that you actually admitted to eavesdropping on someone's conversation." Gold said with a small smile on my face.

"It's not eavesdropping if that someone is having the conversation in the same room you're in." Green growled in annoyance.

"So what do you call what Dante is doing?" Emerald asked as we all turned our attention to the cot to see Dante laying on his back with fingers entwined behind his head and his eyes closed.

"I call that sleeping." Green said nonchalantly.

"Wow! I can't believe that the time went by that fast!" Ruby exclaimed as he looked out the window to see that it was pitch black outside.

"Woah! You're right." Yellow exclaimed as she got up and ran into the other room to check the time. "Guys it's already 11:36pm!"

"Oh crap! We gotta get to sleep guys!" Emerald yelled as he turned around and started to head towards the staircase.

"Wait Rald!" Sapphire yelled at the blonde. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Aren't you guys forgetting that we have to train tomorrow?" Emerald asked as he looked at both Ruby and Sapphire.

"We all should get to sleep, but not because of training." Green said as he stood up from the couch and yawned.

"Then why?" Emerald asked the spiky haired teen.

"Because it's late." I said as I stood up from the couch and walked towards the staircase.

"But isn't our training important?" Emerald asked everyone with an undertone of confusion in his voice.

"Yes it is important, but… We've been training non stop for the past few weeks and myself along with Blue, Red, Yellow, Gold, and Silver have decided that it's time for a break from all of our training." Green said in a tone that almost made him sound like a parent talking to their kid.

"And you guys have been working so hard that we decided that you need to take it easy for a little bit." Red said as he stood up and yawned.

"Hey guys?" Sapphire asked as everyone turned their attention to her. "What about him?" She said as she pointed to Dante.

"What about him?" Blue asked in a tired voice as I noticed that she had somehow climbed up to the top of the staircase without me noticing.

"Well I mean he's beat up pretty badly, so shouldn't someone watch over him?" The brunette asked in a concerned voice.

"You do have a point, but I can tell that no one really wants to do it." Silver said as he stood up and started to walk towards the staircase.

"Then I guess that I'll do it." Sapphire said as she let out a small sigh.

"Then good luck Sapphire, and don't do anything too absurd." Blue said as she walked towards her room.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Sapphire yelled at Blue. Only to have her response be the closing of her bedroom door.

"Well I guess that's it." Green said as he started to walk up the staircase. "C'mon guys. Time to sleep." Green mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear, and after a few seconds everyone, except Dante and a irratated Sapphire, were upstairs and heading towards their rooms to go to bed.

 **Dante's POV (A few hours later)**

"Ugh… oh man. Guess I passed out when they were talking." I mumbled to myself as I woke up on a bed, in what I thought was a dark, empty room.

"Yeah ya did." I heard a girl say as I jumped slightly, causing a massive surge of pain to course throughout my body, causing me to collapse on the bed, and close my eyes as I let out a low, pain filled growl..

"Dante?" The girl said as she rushed to my side. And as I opened my eyes I realized that my eyes had adjusted to the dark room to reveal that there was a old fashioned wood desk with a chair, and a window that had a faint pale light coming through it. There was also a small nightstand next to the rather large bed that I was laying on. After I finished examining the small room, I realized that the girl in front of me was the same one who held me down when I first woke up.

"I'm fine. I'm just hurting from getting my butt handed to me yesterday." I mumbled through my gritted teeth.

"I didn't think that you would be hurting this much since you're wearing all of that armor." The girl mumbled as she stood up and examined me.

"Yeah well." I started as I pushed myself up so I was sitting up with my legs crossed. "This armor isn't meant to deal with explosions." I said with a small smile, causing the girl to look at me funny. "By the way, what's your name anyway?"

"It's Sapphire." Sapphire said as she looked at me funny.

"Why're you giving me that look?" I asked her, pulling her away from whatever she was thinking about.

"I was wondering." She slowly mumbled as she turned around and walked over to the desk, pulled out the chair and sat in it facing me. "Why exactly do you wear that armor you have on?" She asked as she looked at my left arm. "I mean I don't think that you would really be needing armor since we usually don't get hit by any pokemon moves

"We?" I asked the brunette.

"Yeah we. I mean, you are a trainer right?" Sapphire asked.

"Not... exactly." I said sheepishly.

"Then what are you? A coordinator, breeder, a researcher?" Sapphire asked.

"Well." I said taking a deep breath. "I can't really explain it without telling you what happened to me."

"So then why don't you tell me what happened to you?" She asked as she leaned forward in the chair.

"That's because I doubt you'll believe me." I mumbled.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Sapphire asked innocently.

"Because that girl thinks that I had started that fire." I said with an undertone of confusion in my voice as I looked into Sapphire's dark blue eyes..

"Just cause Blue thinks that you started that fire, doesn't mean that we all think that you did." Sapphire said with a small smile.

"So that means that you don't think that I started the fire?" I asked the brunette.

"Well it's possible that you could have, but what motive would you have to start the fire?" Sapphire asked out loud.

"Well I could've had.a motive." I said.

"What do you mean 'you could've had a motive'?" Sapphire asked as she looked at me funnily.

"Well the fire that your friend was talking about happened about five weeks ago and I lost my memories around four weeks ago." I mumbled as I checked in my head to make sure that my limited memory was right.

"Wait a sec! Ya lost your memories?" Sapphire asked with an undertone of shock in her voice.

"Yeah and those people that I was going after in Sinnoh are supposedly the only people that know about my past." I said as I squirmed around a bit on the bed.

"And how exactly do ya know this?' Sapphire asked after a few seconds.

"Well the person that made it a necessity to wear this armor told me that she knows who I am." I mumbled as I watched as Sapphire's jaw dropped open.

 **Sapphire's POV**

"Hold on. Did I hear you right? Cause I thought that you just said that it's a necessity for you to wear that armor? And did you say she?" I asked as I stood up from the chair, walked over to the window and turned around to look at Dante who now had his head down.

"Yes. Yes, and sadly… Yes." Dante sighed as he unzipped his hoodie and took it off, letting it drop next to him on the bed. In doing so, it revealed the black gauntlet that extended from his left wrist to his shoulder, and what looked like a chest plate from a suit of armor.

"I know about the armor on your arm, but why do you need the armor on your torso?" I asked as Dante looked up at me.

"I need it because that girl I told you about would have killed me if I hadn't been wearing it." Dante spat out as he struggled to disconnect the armor on his left arm from the armor on his torso. Once he had finally disconnected it, he started twisting sections of the armor on his arm, which allowed the armor from his arm to collapse into a small, but thick bracelet at his wrist, which he simply unhatched and set it on the nightstand next to the bed with a slight "chink" sound.

"How could she have killed you if you didn't have that armor? I mean do you have some disorder that makes you more frail than other people or are you just a lot weaker than you look?" I cracked at Dante, who looked at me with an annoyed look on his face.

"The answer to your question is neither of them." Dante said in an annoyed voice. "It's just that said girl wears a suit that is a crossover between armor and an exoskeleton that increases her strength, speed, and toughness. Which means that she can punch harder, hit faster, and last longer in a fight."

"So she's a little stronger, faster and tougher. I don't see how that would be a challenge for you." I said with an undertone of confusion in my voice.

"Well that's because you've never fought her like I have." Dante mumbled. "She's strong enough to dent hardened steel, fast enough to dodge 80% of both mine and my pokemon's attacks, and tough enough to take multiple hits from one of my pokemon's strongest attacks with ease."

"So you were still able to hit her?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, but so was she, and did you forget the whole 'dent hardened steel' thing?" Dante quickly muttered.

"So then you just have to find her weakness, make your punches count, and don't get hit. And no I didn't forget about that. I'm just ignoring what you said." I said confidently as Dante face palmed.

"It isn't that easy." Dante hissed at me in annoyance.

"Yes it is." I muttered.

"How? How is it easy in any way?" Dante asked.

"Well in your condition it's not going to be easy, but it will be easy when we start training you." I said as I walked over and examined Dante a little closer.

"Wait a second. Again, what do you mean by we?" Dante asked eyeing me carefully.

"I mean me and my friends." I chirped cheerfully.

"Are they really willing to help me?" Dante asked me with an undertone of doubt in his voice.

"I dunno. I haven't asked them yet." I added in a carefree tone.

"So you're just making a decision without consulting your friends?" Dante asked as he gave me a funny look.

"Yes I am." I said as I turned around, took a few steps and sat back down in the chair.

"Aren't they gonna be mad at you?" He asked as he started to fiddle with the armor on his torso.

"Yeah, but I think that they'll like the idea of helping you." I muttered as I started biting my nails.

"Okay then I guess that I'll trust your judgement." Dante sighed as he heaved off the rest of his armor and set it on the ground next to the nightstand with a light 'thud'.

"Well since you have your armor off, then how about you go in the bathroom and take a shower?" I half asked, half ordered the dirty, and bloodied boy.

"Um... What bathroom?" Dante asked as he looked at me questionably.

"This one." I said as I got up from my chair and walked into the far corner of the room that was covered in shadows, as I pulled open a glass door with a wooden frame and turned on a small, but bright light in the bathroom. The light then flooded into the small room causing both Dante and I to close our eyes for a few seconds to allow our eyes to adjust to the light.

"Oh… well okay. By the way what time is it?" Dante asked as he started to slide off of the bed, which in turn caused him to let out a pain filled sigh.

"It's 5:36 in the morning." I said as Dante had gotten out of the bed and was now sticking his head into the bathroom to examine it. The bathroom consisted of a small rectangle shaped space with white walls that was slightly larger than the bedroom that it was connected to, and in the room there was only a shower, toilet, and sink.

"Okay. So what do I do with my clothes?" Dante asked as he turned around and looked at me.

"Just leave them on the floor, and I'll take them and wash em." I said as I turned around and walked over to the window.

"Okay then." Dante mumbled as he closed the bathroom door, just leaving it slightly open.

After a few seconds I heard the shower start running, which I took as my cue that it was safe to go into the bathroom and take care of Dante's clothes. I then turned around and walked over to the bathroom door and slowly opened it to find that Dante had piled his clothes at the foot of the door. "Hey I'm gonna bring you a pair of some of my friends clothes, but I can't promise that they will fit too well." I yelled at Dante over the roar of the running shower.

"Okay!" Dante yelled back after a few seconds. I then turned back around, closed the door almost completely, and walked out of the room to go wash Dante's incredibly dirty clothes and get him some temporary clothes to wear.

 **Author's section**

 **So I should start this off with that the good news is that this chapter seems to flow a little better. The bad news is that I feel like I still somehow made this chapter pretty crappy. It might have something to do with me being terrible at knowing how the Dex holders talk, think, and act. Or maybe it has something to do with me writing most of this chapter near midnight, and around 5 am. But enough with that crap. In this chapter I somewhat explained why Dante wears armor. I should also add that I wanted to make this fan fiction to kinda bring my love of Pokemon, technology, and fighting into one crazy "little" story. I also kinda explained the whole "Dante's Inferno" thing, but I also left out a few details for me to incorporate into my next chapters. I don't quite see why I have to say this as most seasoned fan fiction readers know what I'm about to ask, but please leave a review or at least Pm me to tell me if anything needs to be changed/fixed,** **and to help me improve my current and upcoming chapters. But other than that** **I do not own anything related to Pokemon.** **I will add some more plot growth in the next chapter, but until then take it easy and have a good day/night people, and thank you for reading my story.**


	3. A first degree burn

**3rd Person POV**

It was around eleven in the morning, and all of the Pokedex holders except Sapphire and Dante were sitting along a fallen tree on the side of a hardened, dirt field- which was surrounded by a patch of thick forest Dante and Sapphire were a good distance in front of the Pokedex holders, preparing to have a battle to test Dante's skills. "Alright! Let's do this Rono!" Sapphire yelled as she threw her Aggron's pokeball into the air, which opened up with a bright flash of light that dissipated to reveal her trusty seven foot tall, steel/rock type pokemon.

"I wonder which pokemon Dante is gonna choose?" Red thought out loud as everyone except Dante and Sapphire looked at him.

"C'mon Dante! It isn't that hard to choose a pokemon when you only have three of them." Gold yelled jokingly at the dirty blonde boy standing across from Sapphire on the battlefield.

"Just give me a second." Dante yelled back as he looked at the three shrunken down pokeballs in his hand. After a few more seconds Dante singled out a pokeball from the other two, enlarged it, and tossed it into the air. The pokeball opened up and let out a bright flash of light mid air which beamed towards the ground and dissipated, revealing a blue and cream colored pokemon with red eyes and flames blazing out of it's back..

"Hey! He has a Quilava!" Gold yelled out as his Typhlosion let itself out of it's pokeball to look at the young Quilava. "I remember back when you were a Quilava…" Gold's voice trailed off as he started to think back to his adventures with his pokemon.

"Rawwr…" The Typhlosion said as it sat down next to it's trainer to watch the battle unfold.

"Hey didn't Dante say that he has a fire type, dark type, and a fighting type pokemon?" Emerald whispered to Ruby.

"Yeah he did." Ruby slowly whispered back as he caught on to what the small blonde was getting at. "It was a smart move to use his fire type, since Rono is weak against fire"

"Yeah, but Sapphire is going to have one heck of a time since Dante has the type advantage." Emerald whispered back to Ruby.

"True, but let's see how this plays out nonetheless." Ruby mumbled to Emerald as he put his full attention on the upcoming battle.

"Okay. You guys can start whenever you want to." Green announced to Dante and Sapphire.

"Let's go Rono!" Sapphire roared right after Green finished his sentence. "Use Metal Claw!" Sapphire yelled as the steel/rock pokemon charged towards Dante's Quilava as it's right claw started to glow

"Quick use smoke screen!" Dante yelled as the fire pokemon let out a thick smoke screen that only rose no more that twenty inches off of the ground.

"Rono stop!" Sapphire yelled as the steel pokemon came to a complete halt and it's right claw stopped glowing. "Try to sense where he might be Rono!" Sapphire yelled out as the steel pokemon closed it's eyes to try and sense where the fire type might be.

"First off. My Quilava is a she, and secondly 'use eruption'" Dante said nonchalantly as a faint red/orange glow started to appear in the smoke right in between Rono's legs. "Oh and one more thing. I really do feel bad about doing this Rono, but... you understand." Dante said sympathetically as a giant column of flame erupted from in between the steel type's legs, which in turn sent the steel type soaring five meters into the air.

"Rono use iron tail!" Sapphire yelled as the steel type got its bearings mid flight and commenced the attack with a now brightly glowing tail.

"Well at least you're going out with a fight." Dante said tiredly. "Use Fire Blast." Dante commanded as his Quilava jumped back a couple paces, and shot a fireball into the air, which sailed straight over the steel type's head.

"Ha! Ya missed!" Sapphire yelled at Dante. "And now ya pokemon's just a sitting Golduck." Sapphire said proudly. "Rono give it all ya…" Sapphire started to say before something crashed into the ground in front of her.

"Did you really think I missed?" Dante asked the perplexed brunette with a small smirk on his face.

"Rono!?" Sapphire yelled worriedly, but quickly relaxed as her trusty partner stood up a few seconds later.

"How did he survive that whole barrage of attacks?" Dante asked the brunette with a confused look on his face.

"Rono's special ability is sturdy, so it doesn't matter how much damage you do to him in one attack. He'll survive it." Sapphire said confidently.

"But he took two hits not one." Dante said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, but you didn't see that I healed him after you used 'eruption'." Sapphire said as she walked over to Rono and picked up an empty full restore. "And while you almost made Rono faint with that blast burn... Almost isn't good enough." Sapphire said confidently as she returned to her side of the field and turned towards Dante with a small smile plastered on her face.

"C'mon Sapphire!" Blue yelled at the brunette. "Beat him already!"

"Well, you heard her Dante. So no hard feelings right?" Sapphire asked Dante in a cocky tone as the small smile on her face grew a little bigger.

"Nope. No hard feelings at all." Dante sighed in defeat as he calmly looked at the brunette took as she took a deep breath in to yell out her next attack.

"Rono! Use metal-" Sapphire started to say before Rono collapsed on the ground in front of her and fainted,

"Rono!" Sapphire exclaimed as she ran to her pokemon's side. "How? What happened!?" Sapphire half asked- half yelled in shock at Dante.

"Well you see… Rono may have had sturdy, but that keeps a pokemon on the edge of fainting if you don't heal them, which you didn't." Dante calmly stated as he walked over to Sapphire and kneeled down next to her.

"But why did he faint if he didn't take any damage?" Sapphire asked as she hurriedly looked at her pokemon over and over again.

"Well actually he did." Dante said as he picked up Rono's head and turned it to reveal a small burn mark on the pokemon's neck. "The 'Fire Blast' well… it burned him." Dante said with a straight face.

Sapphire said nothing as she stared at the burn mark on her pokemon, and after a few seconds, her shoulders slowly slumped in defeat.

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

"If it means anything at all. It was a good fight in my opinion." Dante said apologetically to Sapphire as she just stared at the burn mark on her pokemon.

Sapphire said nothing as she silently thanked Rono and recalled him back into his pokeball, stood up and turned so her back was towards me and everyone else.

"Sapph?" I asked as I stood up and started to walk towards the brunette. Suddenly getting a feeling of deja vu.

"Leave me alone." Sapphire mumbled as she started to walk away from us and into the forest.

"Sapph-" Dante started to say before I put my hand on my shoulder, which he knew that I was telling him to _Let her go_.

"I don't like it anymore than you do, but she just needs some time." I whispered to Dante as we watched Sapphire disappear into the groove of forest.

"I'm guessing that this isn't the first time this has happened?" Dante asked without taking his eyes away from the area of the woods that Sapphire disappeared into.

"Sadly...No, but like I said. She just needs some time, and then I can go talk to her." I said as I looked over at everyone else to see Green give me a 'Get over here' signal. "Hey. Green wants us." I said to Dante as I lightly shook him to get his attention.

"Oh… Okay." Dante mumbled as he slowly turned around and walked with me towards the rest of the group.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"So are we really just going to let Sapphire walk away and do nothing?" Gold hissed at Green, as Dante and Ruby started to walk over to rest of the dex holders.

"For now, yes." Green said calmly as he stood up from the fallen tree and walk towards Dante and Ruby until he was standing in front of Dante, who at the time looked almost like as if he was in a trance.

"Is he okay?" Gold asked worriedly as he pointed to Dante.

"Dante?... Dante!" Green yelled at Dante, who snapped out of whatever trance that he was in and looked up at the spiky haired teen.

"Yeah?" Dante quietly asked after he looked at everyone few times.

"Do you wanna keep battling, or do you wanna stop for now?" Green asked sincerely as he looked the short, dirty blonde boy in the eyes.

"I'll keep going." Dante slowly mumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his three pokeballs.

"You already used your fire type. So which one are you gonna pick now?" Blue asked as Dante's eyes moved to the area of woods where Sapphire disappeared into.

"Okay! Listen Dante." Ruby suddenly barked. Causing the dirty blonde to jump a few inches backwards and assume a defensive stance. "Sapphire isn't like Blue, or Yellow, or… really any other girl in general. She's done some incredible things that very few other girls can say that they've done."

Dante said nothing as his body slowly relaxed and he focused more intensely on what Ruby was saying. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't need to worry about Sapphire, she's no stranger to being by herself, especially when she's in an area like a forest."

"That's not the only reason why I'm acting the way I am towards her." Dante said in an uneasy tone.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Ruby asked as he looked at Dante with confused look on his face.

"What I mean is... Sapphire just..."Dante's voice trailed off as he turned away from the dex holders and intertwined his fingers behind his head.

" _She just?_ " Emerald asked impatiently, and in a mocking tone. Which got him a hard jab in the gut by Silver, who was giving the short blonde a death stare.

"She just reminds me of someone I once loved, but I can't remember who." Dante said angrily as he looked at the patch of woods like as if Sapphire was going to walk out at any second.

"What do you mean you can't remember who you loved?" Blue asked as she slowly walked towards Dante and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't remember because I lost my memories about four weeks ago." Dante mumbled as he let his head drop.

"How did you lose your memories?" Blue asked as she pulled Dante around and bent down so she could look at his face.

"I… don't really know the details, but when I woke up in the hospital I was told that I was almost beaten to death by someone, and that I only survived with my pokemon fully intact and myself partially intact." Dante said as he looked up at the dex holders with a look of pain in his eyes.

"Do you know who that someone is?" Red asked the dirty blonde.

"I don't know exactly who they are, but yes I do know." Dante mumbled.

"So I'm guessing that the reason Sapphire asked us to help train you was because you lost to that person and you want to pay them back for what they did to you.?" Ruby asked in a poisonous tone as he gave Dante a menacing stare.

"No. The training isn't for revenge. It's so I can beat the girl that took my memories, and to take down this new organization. Which could possibly get me some answers that can either help me acquire some, if not all of my

memories." Dante said as he put his hands up in a surrendering position in an attempt to calm the teen.

"Hold up!" Blue yelled while making a timeout signal with her hands. "First off, what do you mean by _her_? And secondly, what new organization are you talking about?"

"Well you see... the person that beat me up was a girl, and she said that if I defeat her, she will tell me everything that I want to know. And the new organization I'm talking about is a joint organization between one previously disbanded organization and one recent organization." Dante said in a hurried voice, like as if he wanted to get off of the topic as soon as possible.

"So you got beat within an inch of your life by some girl, who could probably be messing with your head. And now you're saying that you're planning on going against one giant organization consisting of two separate organizations?" Blue asked in complete disbelief.

"First off, that girl was wearing a sort of exoskeleton that increased her strength and a few other aspects exponentially. Secondly, she may be messing with my head, but I won't know for sure until I do know. And lastly,...Yes. Yes I am" Dante said as he looked at the brunette with a straight face.

"Okay! Just who the heck are you? Because you are definitely not human." Blue yelled at Dante in a annoyed tone.

"That is an excellent question…. I wish I knew the answer." Dante chirped playfully as Blue looked as if she was about to slap him.

"I don't mean to interrupt _whatever_ you two are doing, but can we please get on with the fight? I would like to finish this while we still have daylight left." Green grumbled at the two teenagers, who had ceased their chatter.

* * *

 **Gold's POV**

"Well now since we have that out of the way." Green said clearing his throat. "So who wants to fight Dante next?"

"I do!" I quickly yelled as I jumped up from the fallen tree in excitement.

"Does anyone else want to fight him?" Green asked as he looked at everyone else, who just looked at one another to see if anyone was going to volunteer .

"Well I guess that settles it." Green said as he sat down on the fallen tree.

"Go to your respective sides of the battle area." Blue commanded Dante and I, as we turned towards the battle area and walked towards our respective sides. Dante was on the left side and I was on the right.

"You can choose your pokemon first." I said to Dante as the dirty blonde looked at the three pokeballs in his hand. He then tossed one of the pokeballs into the air, pocketed the other two and caught and enlarged the pokeball that he threw into the air.

"Let's go Gold!" Dante yelled as he threw the pokeball, which opened up with a bright flash of light, that quickly dissipated. Revealing a small, black pokemon that had electric blue rings on it's body that seemed to clash with it's yellowish, gold eyes.

"You have a shiny Umbreon! Dude that is so cool!" I yelled in awe as Dante's Umbreon looked at me curiously.

"Thanks, so what pokemon are you gonna choose?" Dante asked as I reached into my left pocket in an attempt to find the pokeball that I was searching for.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise." I said as I found, and grabbed my favorite pokeball out of my pocket and tossed it into the air. "Let's go Typho!" I yelled as Typho emerged from his pokeball with a bright flash of light that quickly dissipated.

"A Typhlosion?... Cool." Dante said calmly as his Quilava emerged from it's pokeball that was contained in his pocket. "I'm guessing you want to watch the battle?" Dante asked his Quilava, who nodded her head up and down. "Are you guys okay with that?" Dante asked as he looked back at us.

"Sure thing!" I said after I looked at Typho, who gave me a quick nod.

"Thanks guys." Dante chirped. "So do you wanna go first or...?" Dante asked, gesturing towards us.

"You can go first." I said as Dante's Umbreon readied itself to fight the second the words left my mouth.

"Thanks, umm... I actually don't think I ever got your name." Dante said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah!" I realized as I let out an embarrassed laughed. "We all know your name but you don't know ours. Well my name's Gold." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Well Gold. You better give this fight you're all." Dante warned as a small, almost sinister smile grew on his face.

"Oh. We will." I said as I felt a rush of energy flow through me, which Explotaro must've felt too since he shot a large fan of fire across the back of his neck.

"Okay then." Dante said as he took a deep breath in. "Umbreon use Swift!" Dante yelled as his Umbreon created a handful of bright gold stars around itself and sent them flying towards Explotaro with rather amazing accuracy and speed.

"Explotaro use flame wheel." I yelled as Explo got down on all four of his paws and shot out a ball of flames from the holes on his neck, which easily disintegrated Dante's swift attack. "Now use smoke screen!" I yelled as Explo and released a large cloud of smoke which covered the entire battlefield, and rose high enough to engulf both Dante's Umbreon and Explotaro.

"Nice try, but Umbreon use Psychic to disperse the smoke!" Dante yelled out to his Umbreon, who started to thin out the smoke screen.

"Explotaro use double team!" I yelled seconds before the smoke completely disappeared, and I felt as my lips grew into a smile as I saw twelve Explotaro's completely surrounding Dante's Umbreon. "You've got one chance to hit Explotaro, or this battle is mine for the win." I said to Dante, who was constantly looking from one Explotaro to the other in an attempt to find the real one.

"Umbreon." Dante quietly called out to the dark pokemon. "Use Shadow ball on the Typhlosion… on your eight o'clock, and give it all you've got." Dante commanded as he closed his eyes. Not seeing as his Umbreon created a large ball of black energy, spun around and threw it at the Typhlosion on its back, left side. Which in turn, created a large explosion when it hit the Typhlosion.

* * *

 **Dante's POV**

"Good job." Gold said to me in a tone of defeat as I opened my eyes to see my Umbreon facing Gold's unconscious Typhlosion.

"You mean…" I mumbled slowly as my voice trailed off. I had a feeling that I knew what Gold was going to say before he actually said it.

"You won." Gold said, saying exactly what I had thought that he was, as he walked over to his Typhlosion and used a revive and a full restore on it. "You had a one in twelve chance of choosing correctly, so how did you know that Explotaro was there?" Gold asked as his Typhlosion stood up and shook its head.

"I don't really know. I just kinda guessed, and hope that I guessed right." I said sheepishly.

"Well I think that you just got lucky." Gold said confidently. As he called his Typhlosion back into it's pokeball.

" **He's not wrong."** An unknown voice said, causing me to look around to try and find the person who said it.

"What's up?" Gold asked as I looked towards him, with a confused look on my face.

"Nothing. I just thought that I heard someone just a second ago." I said as I looked behind me again to see if there was anyone that could have said that.

"Well you said that you lost your memories, so maybe it was just a shard of a memory playing in your head." Gold said as he looked at the sky, I noticed that he seemed to be in a trace. "I can't image having to deal with losing my memories." Gold mumbled in a somber voice. "The thought of not knowing who your friends are, or what foods you like, or even knowing who you really are." Gold said as he seemed to leave the trance that he was in.

"Well I may not know who my friends are, or what foods I like, or who I really am." I said as I shuffled my feet to keep them from falling asleep on me. "But I have a path to follow, pokemon to help me and luck on my side,... and maybe some new friends that I met may want to join me too." I added as I looked at the amber eyed boy, who smiled as he caught onto what I was getting at.

"I don't really know if everyone else is up for it." Gold whispered slowly as he looked back at everyone else on the fallen tree, to see that they were talking with one another about something that I couldn't quite hear. "But I could always go for a little adventure." Gold said with a small smirk on his face.

"Well it's nice to know I have at least one person I can count on." I said right before a spiky haired brunette called both Gold and I over to where he and Gold's friends were at.

"So we can tell that you and your pokemon have a lot of potential for improvement..." The spiky haired boy said to me slowly, as he took a few seconds to look at everyone else like as if he was making sure that they were all in agreement. "And if you are telling the truth about that girl, and this new organization, then I guess that we have no choice... We all came to an agreement that we are willing to help you train." The spiky haired teen said to me.

"We also want you to know that you will have to tell us everything about what this new organization is trying to do, and in doing so, we can help you find a way to defeat whoever it was that took your memories away." One of Gold's friends said to me right after the spiky haired teen finished talking. That person being a boy who was a few inches taller than me, with brown eyes and black hair. He also had on a red and white hat and jacket. He also had on a pair of sky blue, denim jeans and red and white shoes.

"I know." I said as I felt something hit my right leg, causing a surge of pain to quickly shoot up it. When I looked down to see what had hit me, I saw that my umbreon was standing in the direction of my leg looking up at me with an annoyed look on it's face. "What?" I asked it, causing it to get slightly angry at me as it turned and looked towards the forest letting out a low "Meow".

"You didn't forget did you?" Gold asked me as I realized what my Umbreon was trying to tell me.

"It… _may_ have slipped my mind… temporarily." I said as I felt myself getting a little uncomfortable at all of the people and pokemon staring at me in either annoyance or anger.

"Well now since it's fresh in your mind." The red eyed boy, who originally told me to let Sapphire go, started to say as he walked towards me. "Go find her and make things right between you two."

"Will do." I said as I turned towards my umbreon and crouched down so I wasn't towering over it. "Do you wanna help me find her?" I asked it, expecting a simple head nod.

" _Well since you are the reason why she ran off, it's only right that you talk to her and bring her back."_ I heard Umbreon say to me in my head, slightly startling me for a few seconds. " _But just because you messed up, doesn't mean I can't help you at least find her."_

After a few seconds, I stood up and faced towards the forest where Sapphire ran off. "Well I guess that settles it then." I said as I tilted my head from side to side, letting out small but very relieving cracks in my neck. I then looked back at the group of teenagers behind me to see them all giving me small smiles of encouragement. And with that backing me up, I looked at Umbreon with a small smile. "Let's do this!" I said confidently as both umbreon and I bolted into the forest to find Sapphire.

* * *

 **Gold's POV**

"Hey Gold?" I heard Green say to me as Dante and his Umbreon disappeared into the forest to look for Sapphire.

"Yeah Green?" I asked as I turned around to look at the spiky haired brunette.

"We need to talk." Green said bluntly.

"Talk about what?" I asked as I noticed that everyone was a little uncomfortable.

"About Dante." Green said in a low, serious voice.

 **Author's notes**

 **And that is going to conclude this chapter. I know that this chapter had a lot of 3rd Person POV's and twist and turns, but that's because I try to make my stories very realistic. For example, I might start some sentences with "And" or "but", because that's how people talk, including myself. We don't always use proper grammar in our speech, and even if we did, we would sound like a machine, or as if we're trying to sound smart. I know that some people may not like the way I write my stories, but I don't care. I've marched to my own beat before, and I'll do it again. So if you've read until this far, then please leave a review and or PM me if you have any possible corrections or changes that I should/could make to my story. And with that, please enjoy and have a good day/night.**


End file.
